The Resistance
by Amoenus Cordis
Summary: The Snake has come to cause mass chaos in Konoha. And one of the rookie 9 has joined him. Will this stop the next generation from blooming or will the Rookie 9 find love against all odds? Slight AU, Read and Review PLEASE!


**Here I am, again, this came to me in a dream... literally. So if you wish to see a disturbing dream of mine than read on; but, be warned the pairings are quite...Unique.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, nada, zip, well except me brain and even that has a morgage on it!**

* * *

**_Prologue: What Was Once is now the Resistance_**

* * *

Konoha was dark with evil; the Anbu, headed by Orochimaru, had taken over the city in one quick swoop.

They had also snuffed out the guiding light of the village, The Third Hokage. They had also tried to do away with the council; but, the resistance protected them and The Fifth Hokage: Tsunade.

As the evil spread, Orochimaru conducted more and more experiments on those foolish enough to oppose him and his new regime.

After the first few examples of shinobi merged together in grotesque shapes that soon died in agony, the outbursts became fewer and fewer until all that remained was STAND. Stand To Attack the Never-ending Destroyer. (The name was Naruto's idea.)

All but a few, remember that day with hatred and the following days with horror.

It was the day of the second Chunnin exams, and Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Ino, and Choji were looking forward to the test that their friend, Shikamaru, proctored.

That is until, Manda came crashing through the roof carrying the head of the Anbu Black ops and Kabuto. As they stared in horror and shock, they realized that Orochimaru was carrying the body of The Third, and that Sasuke was joining them on the giant snake.

Sakura and Naruto's fury and horror at this new turn of events left them determined to create a resistance movement.

At first it was just them and no one else, they were afraid of being found out by the evil overlord to recruit, so they hid and plotted. That is until Orochimaru pushed them into recruiting by making what would be his second biggest mistake, the first was taking over Konoha: He arrested and murdered all clan leaders, and captured Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru instead of their fathers; AND held Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, and Kakashi prisoner trying to discover who's gennin team produced the best shinobi. Thankfully none of them said a word it was just too much to take from the pale snake-man. They, including Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, TenTen, and Lee, were thrown into a cell with they promise of being sacrafices to insure Mando's help. Then, THEY came. _**(A/N. I am a horrible speller so pardon my spelling on some of the names. PLEASE! so read and enjoy.)**_

* * *

This is how STAND was created with the most powerful shinobi since the three sannin formed: **_(A/N This is in their point of view)_**

* * *

**Itachi Uchiha:**

As my brothers tyranny grew, I grew horrorfied. That horror at what I thought to be was Sasuke's temporary insainty, turned to all out hate as MY parents were arrested and killed, I revocked my vow to welcme Sasuke back should he come back, and vowed to join the brewing Resitance I was sure forming under Sakura and Naruto. As it happened they needed a pace to house the secret organization so it wouldn't be found out. I offered the perfect solution, the tunnels under the house that I stumbled upon and told no one about. I was their link outside world as the story went they had vanished without a trace. Revenge is going to be sweet...

* * *

**Hinata Hyuuga:**

I was shocked at the loss of my father and this formerly meek and shy girl filled with hatred and rage. I left Hanabi in charge, with strict inscrutions not to say a word of whereI was going. After I left rumors spread that I was to cowardly to deal with this and that it was wonderful that Hanabi had the courage I lacked. My blood boiled as I went around in a cleverly hidden genjutsu, only my teamates could tell she was there and they were hidden away her. That bastard Sasuke is going to pay, him and his pedophileic master...

* * *

**Kiba and Akamaru Inuzuka:**

Damn them! Damn them all! Do they not get that we are being used as guinea pigs?! I felt so much hatred when my mother was taken me and Akamura decied to help the resistance. The only reason I knew what was going on was because the love of my life was running it. When I told Hana she stared at me in shock, and said she was glad I was finally coming out of my shell and admitting my attraction for the same sex. I almost lost it then and there but I calmly explained that it was Sakura NOT Naruto I had fallen for. I procedded to get her to agree to take over the clan as I was going to avenge Mother's death and the death of Akamaru's mom. Damn them cowards not doing anything I will save my village and protect the girl I love! Over my dead body is Orochimaru going to win...

* * *

**Shino Aburame:**

They took my parents to learn how to control the kikai bugs, but, what they didn't know was there is an altenitive to being captured, My father simply dissmissed the source of life from his body and left one bug to poiSon Mother. They did it so I would have a chance to live, and I won't fail them I'm joining Kiba and Hinata underground. Despite the rumors I know they wouldn't give up so easily. And it helped my bugs found the underground cavern where they where hidden. I left the note and destryoded all traces of me so not even Kakshi's Nin dogs would be able to find me...

* * *

**Choji Akimichi:**

Prison food is vile, I mean it has no flavor or color and taste like Ino's lipgloss: wet and slimy! Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww. I told the others and they rolled their eyes and told me to grow up. Urggggggg, the only good part of that experiance is that Naruto saved us and brought me miso ramen YAY! So we sneaked out into the base hidden under Itachi's house. It's creepy like him ITs scarer than Shino even!

* * *

**Ino Yamanaka:**

The family flower shop, I reasoned, would be in shambles by now, so I'm going to join billboard brow where ever she is. What was that noise?

"Hey Lazy," I shout to Shikamaru, using the clever nickname I came up with for him.

"Yeah?"

"What was that?"

He shook his head, AT ME! " So troublesome, woman that would be a bomb detonating in the door."

Damn he's right. "Who do you think it could be?"

"Who else besides Naruto and Sakura would bother to save us?:"

Damn he's right. O.o Wow deja vu.

Now I will avenge my lost family AND beat that heart throb Sasuke to a bloody Pulp!

* * *

**Shikamaru Nara:**

Ino is troublesome, I mean ALL of our comrades were either in prison with us or decided to run away.

Wait, Sakura and Naruto recruited some people, damn even the Uchiha prodigy Itachi.

I would be amazed, but that would be to troublesome to rearrange my facial features, so I will continue to look bored and smart.

But, that bastard Sasuke will pay.

* * *

**Neji Hyuuga:**

Damn them, damn them all! I may be as ,fate decreed, the strongest Hyuuga since the split bettween the Hyuuga and Uchiha; but, that gives them no right to hold me here against my will draining my chakra.

And the rumors being spread about Lady Hinata are abominable!

My lo- uh, lady would never leave us to the clutches of such fate defying criminals as this Snake and his apprentice!

* * *

**Rock Lee:**

My youthful spirit has been crushed by cruel and unusual means.

I can't take the pain I am never going to be a splendid ninja, as Neji says fate can't be defied, even though by some mystery Naruto and Sakura managed to create STAND. And even recruit Itachi.

I can't find any hope, for the future. TenTen and I will never find our fairy tale ending.

* * *

**TenTen:**

Lee is depressed and I can barley summon chakra or classify weapons.

I know my friends are worried; but, now my only wish is to die next to Lee.

* * *

**Kakashi Hatake:**

Porn, porn, porn! Where the fuck did they hide my porn?!

OMG, this is too cruel Naruto better have some hidden away.

* * *

**Kurenai Yuhi:**

My ex-students have come to rescue us!

I knew they were strong.

But, the change in Hinata is shocking, gone is my shy prodigy, and in her place a brazen fire, a pity it is derivied from these horrible circumstances.

* * *

**Asuma Saratobi:**

I can't protect the women that I love, Kurenai has suffered over my inability to protect her!

* * *

**Maito Gai:**

Lee has been broken...

* * *

**Already the prolouge is longer than any fanfiction I've wrote but maybe if people don't like it I'll take it down and resume Temari's Love. IDK so R&R I will post more after 2 reviews, that tell me if y'all like it, and whether or not I should make this into a oneshot or not. It's in your hands. Oh so far the pairings that have been revealed:**

LeeTenTen

AsumaKurenai

ChojiIno? IDK how else would he know about the lipgloss?!

NejiHinata? There was that slip up...

* * *


End file.
